Melinda Varga
Melinda Varga is a reality television personality, best known for her appearances on the reality series The Osbournes. In addition to being nanny to then-teenagers Jack and Kelly, Varga also works for Sharon as her executive assistant. Role in The Osbournes Melinda holds a prominent role through the beginning of the series as the mentor to Jack as well as his closet friend. She helps organise Jack and sometimes Kelly through their daily routines as well as helping Sharon out with chores or production for gigs etc. Despite her prominent role in Series 1 and 2 she eventually became pregnant and eventually gave birth between series and so her role became minimal later on. She returned for a one off guest appearance during The Osbournes Podcast. Memorable Moments In series 1, Melinda is often sighted with Jack. Their relationship is depicted as a tame one despite it appearing as negative, it's actually positive, for example when Jack was playing video games and ignoring her advice in going to school she tries to motivate him with a "OJ". Melinda tends to be the first person Jack turns to when problems arise such as the time when he went to camp and caused trouble. However, Melinda was the first to catch Jack taking drugs and told his parents which caused an argument between the two. In Series 2, Melinda returned helping Jack out as usual. However, her appearances would slowly become briefer each time. Eventually Melinda announced that she was few days pregnant, later finding out that she was expecting a son. As a result of her pregnancy her appearances had almost stopped altogether and at some point between Series 2 and Series 3, or during Series 3 Melinda gave birth to her first child. In Series 3 and 4 she only made few appearances here and there and they weren't as big as before. In Series 4, Melinda makes some major cameos in some episodes, bringing her son Lucas to show off to the Osbourne family, in particular Sharon and Jack, in fact Jack even assists Melinda with her son. In the podcast, it is revealed that her boyfriend (later husband) told her to meet the Osbourne family where she befriended Kelly. It is revealed that the very first day that Melinda worked as a nanny for the Osbourne family was September 11 2001 after Ozzy, Sharon and Kelly were stuck in New York due to the attacks and she had to look after Aimee and Jack. Ozzy also thought that for months he thought Melinda was the kids friend and didn't realise that she worked for the family. Melinda also reveals that she came close to quitting due to the messy nature of the dogs. When Melinda was pregnant, she was incredibly ill and Kelly had joked that she might be pregnant, only to find out that she really was pregnant. After the original series, Melinda continued to work for Kelly, soon becoming Sharon's assistant and remaining close to the family. Melinda now lives next to Jack, she also has another house in Australia. Melinda also reveals the only person she never got angry with was Sharon. Melinda reveals that she is very strict with her children, although Jack and Kelly don't know why because they consider the children "delightful". Though she doesn't appear, she is mentioned heavily in End of the Beginning as it is revealed she would be taking Kelly to the dentists as well as an incident where she and Sharon were at a cafe discussing work before Sharon got involved in an argument with paparazzi. References Category:Cast Category:Australians Category:Nannies Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Managers Category:Recurring Individuals Category:People Category:Osbourne Friends